


heavy soft

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Feeding Kink, M/M, Other, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: Brad is crashing at Rick's place, all stuck in the same habits.





	heavy soft

**Author's Note:**

> "why is this written in present tense"
> 
> my dick is why.

It's getting dark out when Richard comes through the door, plastic bag full of takeaway in hand. There's nobody around waiting for him.

He doesn't bother turning on all the lights, just enough to see the dining room table and set it all down.

The TV is going quietly when he steps into the next room where Brad is half dozing, reclining on the couch. His soft form is cast in flickering light.

"Hey Brad." Rick is smiling tiredly when they start and turn to him. "Shelly home yet?"

Brad groans sleepily, rolls back their shoulders, shakes their head. "I don't think I heard her come in."

"Junior?"

"In his room. I think."

"...guess it's just you and me then."

Typical.

Bradley frowns apologetically and switches the TV off. "I'm sorry Rick..."

Rick chuckles softly. "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Come on."

Richard helps them off the couch, creaking under them. They huff and grunt to their feet.

Brad's presence in the household was worrying and frustrating at first, but like anything, it merely subsided into routine. Richard has his own life to stay on top of, and at the end of the day, having someone around who is actually happy to see him isn't so bad.

It isn't ideal either. Brad practically lives on the couch, much to Shelly's annoyance, and hardly does anything but sleep and eat.

No matter what he does, his clothes no longer stay down over his growing gut, spilling out constantly. Even under his thick beard Rick can see the extra pudge puffing his face.

There are worse things that could happen to a guy, he figures.

Brad makes his way to the table, and Rick grabs a couple beers from the fridge. There's more than enough food for both of them, maybe out of habit, or dire hope that there would be anyone else joining them.

They eat in near dark, in near silence. Rick's eyes are clear but empty, the shadows falling around them emphasise their hollow blue gaze, lingering on Brad, falling through the surface of the table and away. His shoulders weighted.

Brad eats in a drowsy haze, he focuses on nothing. Time and life and everything are just a blur, days ticking over one after the other.

He's finished off a good portion before he knows it. Rick has been picking at his own food and starts toying with the empty bottle.

He notices Brad eyeing the rest they'd set aside.

He raises his eyebrows. "You want more?"

"I... shouldn't." Brad mumbles.

Rick pushes the bag closer to him. "You might as well."

Giving in is easy, feels good. He's already eating through the pang of guilt he feels about it.

Meanwhile Rick drains the other bottle which Brad seems to have forgotten. The piercing clarity is fading into a warm stupor as Rick's eyelids sink heavier and lets it wash over him.

Brad's stomach pushes against the table as its contents fill more and more, spilling even further out of himself, puffing through his nose as he stuffs and swallows another mouthful.

Rick can't help but be oddly impressed at times, seeing how much his friend can pack in. His habit of overestimating happens more often than he'd like to admit, but Brad could just sit there and eat and eat and eat until there was hardly anything left, leaving him huge and heavy and rounded out.

Brad heaves himself up and practically waddles back to the couch. Rick follows.

They take either end, sinking back and splaying out. Even darker here with neither bothering to turn the TV back on.

Richard closes his eyes. Then he pats his lap, smirking.

"Hey Brad... c'mere..." _pat pat pat_.

Bradley grumbles and moans at the prospect of moving again, but after several seconds of "c'mon c'mon c'mon" and Richard blindly making grabby hands he readjusts, Rick pulling him in to squash himself between Brad and the couch, letting out a slightly crushed but satisfied sigh.

Rick wraps his arms around Brad's middle, between Rick's legs stretched across the couch.

"This good?" Brad sounds doubtful.

"Yeah... perfect." he strains.

"You're weird Rick."

Rick laughs. He's anchored and grounded and warm all over, even as his thoughts swim. Brad's heavy form keeps him there. They lie together and just breathe as Rick idles over the smooth soft skin of Brad's belly.

The still, deep dark is thick around them.

Rick's eyes only crack open as the door in the next room squeaks, and the pointed sound of brisk steps ascending the staircase fade up and out.

"...did you want to sleep upstairs? I can move..." Bradley offers.

"I like it here." Rick buries his face against the back of Brad's shoulder.

"I know there's not much space..."

"It's fine." he insists.

"Alright." admittedly, Brad likes having him there too.

Brad hears another breath push past Rick's teeth as his lips part and he smiles.

"You're nice as a throw cushion... but I wonder what I'll do with you when you get too big." Richard murmurs, rubbing the flat of his hand in slow, gentle circles on Brad's fattened middle. "You'll have to take the master bed. Then... I'll be able to keep looking after you here, as you get even bigger... I'll keep feeding you... and loving you... until you spread out and fill the whole mattress..."

"...Rick?"

He stops. "What, too weird?"

"No. Well, yeah. I don't know, keep talking."

"Okay..." Rick chuckles and hugs him close. "You won't ever have to worry about a thing. Just keep getting bigger and bigger for me, so I can keep holding you, every inch of you.

"Suppose that sounds... pretty good."

Rick hums fondly. "I'll keep going until you just about burst." he squeezes

"I don't know about that." Brad remarks.

There's another lapse of silence, Rick's amused giggles subside.

"...is it so bad? You're the only one who appreciates anything I do." his voice goes quiet and heavy. "It means everything to me, having you here..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just let me take care of it."


End file.
